I'll Be There
by XxRinFullbusterxX
Summary: Sequal to "Whatever Tomorrow Brings" The life Lucy knew is turned upside down when she and Wendy are the only ones who remember the past year. They try to uncover the truth about what happened, and how they can fix it all. Even more, Ichii is in the guild, and he seems to be close with Rune now. Can Wendy and Lucy fix things before it's too late, or will Rune destroy it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the Sequal to Whatever Tomorrow Brings. Hope you like it!**

Week Later

Normal POV

Lucy and Wendy sat holed up in Lucy's apartment, looking through the spell books they had found in the guild. "This one says how to change memories," Wendy said, "But it has to be done within three days after the memory was made." "Well, that's more than what I got," Lucy said, exasperated, "Remind me again why we can't just ask Shoko?" "Because she doesn't even know the spell Rune used," Wendy answered for the tenth time that day. "But she lifted Aria's memories," Lucy said. "That wasn't dark magic then," Wendy replied.

There was a knock on Lucy's door, and the two mages looked up. Neither of them had talked to anyone but each other since Ichii, Rune, and Aria had left for a mission. "Lucy," Lisanna's worried voice said as she knocked on the door once again. "How did she come back, by the way?" Wendy asked curiously. Lucy widened her eyes, suddenly covering Wendy's mouth before she could ask what was wrong. "She turned back time," Lucy whisper shouted. Wendy's eyes widened, too. There was another knock. "Lucy, are you there?" Lisanna asked. Lucy quickly stood up and went to the door. She saw that Lisanna was alone, so she opened it. Immediately, she was attacked with a hug. "Lucy, everyone's worried about you and Wendy," Lisanna said as she choked back tears, "It's not because of me, is it? I really want us to be friends..." Lucy smiled and patted Lisanna's back. She turned her head to Wendy, who looked at her and shrugged. "It's fine, Lisanna. Wendy was just helping me..." Lucy looked over at Wendy for help. "Plan a party to welcome you!" Wendy quickly said, giving Lucy a look. Lisanna looked up at Lucy, a sweet smile forming on her face, "You don't have to do that!" Lucy took Lisanna to the table and urged her to sit. "It was suppose to be a secret," Lucy said, glancing over to Wendy, "So you have to act like you don't know anything, okay?" Lisanna nodded, "Natsu was worried about you, too. Oh! And that new team came back an hour ago!" "Well you go back to the guild," Lucy said smiling, "And tell everyone we're fine, just busy!" Lisanna nodded, "Okay, bye!" She left a second later, her sad face replaced with a smile.

"She seems nicer," Wendy said as Lucy closed the door." Lucy nodded, "Well I'm not going to complain. Let's just think of it as a second chance," Lucy said as she sat down on the floor once again, returning to the book that was open. "But when we fix this, and everyone gets their memories back, then she'll remember how mean she was to you,"Wendy said as she flipped a page. "They're not going to," Lucy said as she turned to the next book, "Rune turned back time. She changed the past, and the future." "Does that mean you won't be a dragon slayer anymore?" Wendy asked. Lucy froze. She hadn't even thought about that. "I don't know," she said as she stood up again, "I would like to still be one, but I'm fine if I'm not." "Are you really find?" Wendy said as she put her own book down. Lucy smiled, "I will be!"

"Speaking of magic," the Wind Dragon Slayer said as she picked up another book, "Do you think Loke or any other spirits remember?" "I called Loke out a few days ago. It affected them, too," Lucy said as she dug through her drawers until she found the pen and paper she was looking for. Wendy looked at the paper, "What's that for?" "to write down what we know now, just incase Rune tries to take our memories," Lucy told her as she started to write. Wendy nodded, "You should also write down the spells you learned from Marianna, you know, just in case." The two began to write again.

Natsu POV

"Natsu have you seen Lucy?" Mirajane asked as she walked up to Team Natsu's table. "Lisanna went to visit her," Nasu replied, "She said that Lucy and Wendy were fine, just very busy." "Why don't we go visit them, also?" Erza asked. "Aye!" Happy exclaimed, "I miss Lushe!" Natsu jumped on the table, "Alright! I'm all fired up!" "Be quiet, flame brain!" Gray shouted as he stood up beside Erza."

Different POV

"They look like they have a lot of fun," Ichili commented as he took a sIp of Aria's milkshake. "Hey!" Aria shouted at him as he busted out into laughter. Aria stuck her ting out at him and pulled her drink away. "They are really dumb," Rune muttered as she gazed around the guild. Ichii looked over at Rune, "What got into you?" "Let's just say I'm not to o fond of people I dont know," Rune said darkly as she twirled a strand of fiery red hair on her finger. "Well that's why you got to take the time to get to know them, right? Aria said with a bright smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

"Lucy, I'm tired," Wendy complained as she rubbed her eyes. "You can go home, if you want, Carla must be worried," Lucy said without looking up from her book. "Are you going to stay up?" Wendy asked curiously as she stacked her half of the books into a corner of Lucy's room. "I can't sleep yet," Lucy said as she finally looked up, "We're so close to getting the answers we need, and I just..." "What answers?" A voice asked and Lucy did a double take as she looked at her window to find Natsu staring at the two. "Natsu?!" Lucy and Wendy shouted as he hopped onto Lucy's floor. "Hi Lucy, hi Wendy," Natsu said with a grin on his face. "Don't you use the door?!" Lucy shouted as she hurried to shove their notes behind her. Natsu looked at her confused, "Why would I use the door?" "Never mind," Lucy said, "Get out!" "Aww but I don't wanna," Natsu whined. He walked to Lucy's bed and laid down. "I'm staying here," he called out to them. "I'm gonna go now," Wendy said with a smile on her face. "Don't you dare laugh," Lucy said as she smiled too. "Bye, Natsu, bye Lucy," Wendy said as she walked out the door. As soon as she was gone, Natsu sat back up.

"Why aren't you at the guild anymore?" Natsu asked. "I'm busy," Lucy replied simply. "Doesn't mean you have to ignore your friends," Natsu said glumly. "This is important," Lucy muttered, "I have to do this." "Do what?"Natsu asked curiously. He eyes the papers Lucy held behind her back. He went to grab them, but Lucy kicked him. "You can't look at these!" She shouted as she hugged the papers to her chest. "Is it another story?" Natsu asked, confused. "So what if it is?" Lucy said. Natsu grinned. He had found the best way to mess with Lucy, "It's not like anyone's gonna read it." "What's that suppose to mean?!" Lucy shouted as she hit him on the head. He took this as an opportunity to grab the papers. He yanked them out of Lucy's hands. "Natsu! Give those back!" She shouted as she fought him for the papers. "Nope, not until you take a job with us," Natsu said as he rolled the papers up and gripped them tightly in his hands.

Wendy POV

Wendy walked down the streets alone, thinking about the past year up until now. If Rune could turn back time, that meant everything they had done up until now didn't exist anymore. "Wendy," a voice said. Wendy spun around, but there was no one there. Thinking it was just her imagination, she kept walking. "Wendy," the same voice said again and she began to walk faster. "Wendy, I'm coming," the voice said. By this time, Wendy had begun to run, but she couldn't shake off the prickles down her spin. She ran faster, as fast as she could, but she tripped. "You can't run from the darkness," the voice hissed. "Help!" Wendy screamed, but no one did. She looked up in time to see her attacker, and her eyes went wide in surprise. "Wait, d-"

Rune POV

"It was nice of Team Natsu to invite us on a job request with them," Aria said as she folded her laundry, "But 'someone' had to reject the offer." Rune turned her head, "We don't know if we can trust them," Rune said as she grabbed the folded clothes and put them away. "I trust them," Aria said, "I don't know why, but it just feels right." Rune snapped her head up, "What do you mean!" "It just...they are just so nice that I feel like I could tell them anything," Aria said as she handed Rune a blue t-shirt, "Do you get it?" Rume narrowed her eyes then stood up, "I am here for you. You don't need to tell them anything."

Gray and Erza POV

"Do you think we should go in yet?" Gray asled Erza from outside Lucy's apartment. "Wait," Erza said, "Give it a moment." Gray shrugged, "Sure, whatever. Natsu might try and do something to her though." Gray had a mischievous grin on his face. "Never mind, we're going in," Erza said quickly, "Gray, get your clothes on!" Gray looked down and began to frantically search for his clothes. Once he was done, Erza grabbed him by the collar and they busted into the building.


End file.
